<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you on my team (so does everybody else) by bitchasslowry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974282">i want you on my team (so does everybody else)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry'>bitchasslowry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slight feminization, makeup as a plot device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up, man?”</p>
<p>“How good are you with makeup?”</p>
<p>Jonny doesn’t answer for a couple seconds. “Um… what?”</p>
<p>“Can you just-” Patrick sighs. “Come over and help me? Please?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you on my team (so does everybody else)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was something really quick that i wrote specifically because some of my friends told me to. here you go ladies. its kinda shitty but oh well.</p>
<p>once again, if you see your name or someone you know in this please for my own sanity turn away. it will help me sleep at night.</p>
<p>i hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonny half asses Halloween nearly every year, so him throwing on a leather jacket and some jeans, calling it a day is nothing out of the ordinary. Now he’s waiting on the couch, flicking through all the channels on the TV waiting for seven o'clock to roll around so that he can head out to the little party some of the guys decided to throw.</p>
<p>Apparently this is a Blackhawks tradition and the rookies need to be introduced to it. That prompted Jonny to <i>slightly</i> dress up to head over to Corey’s place for some booze and shitty horror movies. But before he can so much even listen to the highlights from the Jets game his phone starts to ring. It’s Patrick.</p>
<p>“What’s up, man?”</p>
<p>“How good are you with makeup?”</p>
<p>Jonny doesn’t answer for a couple seconds. “Um… what?”</p>
<p>“Can you just-” Patrick sighs. “Come over and help me? Please?” </p>
<p>Jonny nods to himself and tells Patrick he’ll be over in a second, which is hardly a lie. Pat sounded stressed on the phone so Jonny tries his hardest to drive as quick as possible to avert the crisis currently going on.</p>
<p>He knocks on the door about five minutes later and is greeted by Patrick yelling through the door that it’s open. Jonny pushes through and the only sign of Patrick is the bathroom light along with the rustling around sounds coming from the same place.</p>
<p>“Before you come in here do you <i>promise</i> not to laugh at me?”</p>
<p>Jonny furrows his eyebrows and shucks off his jacket, tossing it on the bench by the front door. Patrick keeping his place thirty five fucking degrees is nothing knew either. He should have been drafted to the Coyotes.</p>
<p>“Bud it can’t be that bad,” Jonny says laughing a bit. </p>
<p>“Tazer, man, it’s a lost bet with my sisters bad.” <i>Oh no</i>.</p>
<p>Jonny hasn’t known Patrick for all too long but he does know that the Kane siblings are absolutely fucking ruthless with each other when it comes to bets and dares. Kaner nearly had to shave all his hair off one time because he opened his big mouth about scoring goals. Jonathan nearly cried that day two weeks ago. He’s also known him long enough to know that he’s been sort of harboring a crush on the younger blond since they were at World Juniors.</p>
<p>But now, with Jonny promising he won’t make fun of Pat, he’s expecting the worst. When Pat walks out of the bathroom he momentarily stops breathing.</p>
<p>Patrick looks less than impressed with himself, but Jonny can honestly say that he looks beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a nineteen year old male hockey player can look in a fucking skirt and knee highs.</p>
<p>“I look ridiculous and I’ve been fighting with mascara for the past half hour,” he huffs out, grabbing the bottom of his skirt and extending it out before letting it fall back into place on his mid-thigh.</p>
<p>Jonny’s tongue feels massive in his mouth as he takes in Patrick. The skirt is black and red plaid, Blackhawks-esk, and he’s wearing one of his white button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up all the way to his elbows. His socks are just barely clinging onto his legs and he’s somehow decided that a pair of red Chuck Taylors would be his best bet on shoe choice.</p>
<p>Patrick’s curls look somewhat fluffier than they usually do, ringlets bouncing all over the place when he puts his head down. “You totally think I look stupid. Great.”</p>
<p>Somehow Jonny’s brain comes back online and he shakes his head to the negative, stuttering over his words. “No! I mean, no, you don’t look stupid. You look really pretty.”</p>
<p>He cringes at his own words, but Patrick’s lips turn up into a little smile. He turns and walks into the bathroom again. “Come help me.”</p>
<p>Jonny scampers behind him and his knees nearly give out when he sees Patrick leaning over the vanity. He tries not to stare at his ass, but Jonny fails miserably, only letting himself look for a second. Or five.</p>
<p>“Okay, I know that I’m the one with sisters but you gotta try to put this on me without poking my eye out,” he explains, grabbing what looks like a sample sized tube of liquid eyeliner and holding it out to Jonny.</p>
<p>He blinks down at it for a moment and uncaps it. “What do you want me to do with it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, just maybe a little wing? I don’t want to be here for five years taking it off tonight so,” Patrick says, hopping up on the vanity counter and adjusting the skirt so that he doesn’t accidentally flash Jonny. </p>
<p>Jon starts walking forward until he’s pretty close to Patrick, approaching him with the eyeliner brush. Patrick’s eyes flutter shut, his lashes resting gently on his cheeks. </p>
<p>Before Jonny showed up he clearly figured out how to work the mascara because now being this close to the younger boy gives Jon a clear view of how ridiculously long Patrick’s eyelashes are. As if they weren’t pretty enough before. </p>
<p>He starts by carefully drawing a thin line just above his eyelashes on the lid and surprisingly it isn’t horrible. Jonathan continues on the other side before moving to swipe some more of the black liquid past the end of Patrick’s eye, making a little tiny wing. </p>
<p>“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Jon says, still concentrating on not fucking up anything. Patrick lets out a snort and smiles, at least that’s what Jonny can see. </p>
<p>“You’re doing fine. It just… feels weird. I don't know how my sisters wear this shit all the time. Seriously. This sucks.”</p>
<p>Jon nods along and finishes up with his sub-par job that he prays to god he isn’t totally useless with this sort of stuff. </p>
<p>Patrick blinks up at Jonny before spinning his body around to look in the mirror behind him. His eyes go a little wide and he turns his head to look at himself from slightly different angles. </p>
<p>“Damn, Tazer. Do you have some secret girlfriend that’s been teaching you this shit?”</p>
<p>Jonny laughs and shakes his head no. “Just you, I guess.”</p>
<p>Patrick smirks and scooches closer to Jonny, the older boys now nearly completely between Pat’s open legs. “Ah, so I’m your girlfriend now?”</p>
<p>A hot blush threatens to creep up past the collar of Jon’s shirt and he shifts around on his feet. “No.”</p>
<p>A thick tension now falls over the two of them, Patrick’s face falling from its smirk to genuinely try to figure out the twisted expression Jonny is giving him. </p>
<p>“Jon-“</p>
<p>“Save it.”</p>
<p>Patrick reaches up and pulls his face so that they’re looking eye to eye. “Jonny… what are you trying to say?”</p>
<p>Jon takes a long, deep breath in and ends up resting his hand on Patrick’s thighs, fingers toying with the red and black fabric that also sits there. </p>
<p>“Do you like this?” Patrick asks, gesturing to his outfit.</p>
<p>“I like <i>you</i>, Kaner.”</p>
<p>He nods his head, curls bouncing again, this time so close to Jonny that he has to fight the urge to twirl one between his fingers. Patrick cuckles dry.</p>
<p>“I understand your type for short blondes now, I guess.” He tries to slide off of the vanity, but Jonny is there to stop him. </p>
<p>“Patrick, you don’t think that I’m saying this because-”</p>
<p>“I’m dressed like a chick? Because I think that’s exactly what’s happening.”</p>
<p>Patrick looks uncomfortable and Jon wants to curl up and die at the mere thought that he would make Patrick feel so bad about himself.</p>
<p>“I’ve liked you since we saw each other when we were, like, ten. My brother said I didn’t shut up about you for a good few months. It was a stupid childhood crush at the time, but I guess it didn’t go away.”</p>
<p>Patrick can’t do anything but listen to Jonny spill his guts out to him.</p>
<p>“And when we both got drafted all those memories came back. Watching your hockey is hot, Kaner. <i>You’re</i> hot. Not just this.”</p>
<p>It takes a couple seconds, but Patrick finally decides to slide his hand behind Jonny’s neck and pulls him down ever so slightly and presses the most gentle kiss onto his nose.</p>
<p>“You’d still like me through playoff beards?”</p>
<p>He laughs and nods. “Reluctantly, but yes.”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking mullet.”</p>
<p>Jonathan groans and rolls his eyes. “Please, God, no.”</p>
<p>Pat wraps his other hand around Jonny’s shoulders and pecks his lips slightly before wiggling himself off of the vanity finally. “Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner I can take this stupid thing off.”</p>
<p>“It makes your ass look good.”</p>
<p>Patrick fakes a dramatic sigh while grabbing his keys and wallet, Jon not far behind him. “Jesus, I wear a skirt <i>one time</i> and suddenly you can’t contain yourself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case i don't see you; good afternoon, good evening and good night. come find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>